


A Burning Question

by Entwinedlove



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bella may or may not be 18 here. I don't remember, Edward is eternally underage, Jacob is underage too, Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M, this is bad fanfic. You don't want to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-12
Updated: 2008-06-12
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Bella has a question for Jacob and Edward about a certain human experience she wants.





	A Burning Question

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad fanfic. You don't want to read this. I'm just putting it here so all my work will be on both platforms I use.

I looked at Edward sweetly. I had already called Jacob. However, I was trying to hold off making the actual decision to ask them, so Alice wouldn't see anything. Once I had gotten Edward out of the house and into my truck, with me in the driver's seat, he tensed a little, noticing we were headed to La Push.

The drive was awkward because we kept quiet. I told him softly, "turn off your cell phone Edward. I don't want Alice to call and spoil this." He glared at me for a moment. "She won't be able to see anything anyway."

That comment got a low growl from him as he pressed the button to shut off his phone. "Leave the phone in here; you won't need it for a while." He sighed but complied.

Jacob was leaning against his motorcycle at the border, just like I had asked him too. He didn't look happy when he saw Edward in the car with me. _Tough._ They'll both just have to deal with it. I was going to embarrass myself completely by what I was going to ask them. They'd just have to deal with being with me and the "other man."

I parked my truck in about the same distance away from the border on the side of the road as always and got out slowly. I waved at Jacob, motioning for him to meet me, _us_ , right at the line. When we got to the line, Edward stopped about 3 feet away, and Jacob stopped 3 feet away on the other side. I walked directly between them.

"Both of you come here." I pointed to a spot on either side of me. The both glared uneasily at me and trudged forward. Once they were both within arms distance of me, I looked at them one at a time. Both were staring at the other with glares that could kill.

Jacob had a white t-shirt on and cut off jean shorts, but I could see his tanned skin under his shirt easily. Edward had relaxed fit blue jeans and a dark green short-sleeved polo; his hands were in his pockets.

I took a deep breath. "I know you hate each other," I whispered, knowing they both could hear me as I stared at the pavement, "and I know how extremely jealous you are of each other. But," I exhaled roughly, preparing for the small war I was about to bring on myself as well as the horrible blushing I was going to be doing soon, "but, I kind of want to have a specific human experience… and it involves both of you."

They both looked at me then, and I spared a glance up at both of them, first to Jacob, to see he wasn't seething, but curious and a little worried about what I was going to ask. Edward, on the other hand, looked absolutely terrified.

"No Bella, it's not possible," Edward said.

"Let her say it at least, lee- Edward," Jacob muttered.

"I can't, we can't – we haven't even tried," Edward paused, looking for the right words to say that wouldn't tell Jacob what I was talking about, " _that_ by ourselves yet!"

His words weren't vague enough for Jacob. Jacob's eyes widened and his jaw dropped but he didn't utter a word.

I took another big breath and looked back at the pavement, _now or never, just spit it out, Bella!_ "I want both of you to make love to me," I said the words quickly.

Jacob looked from me then to Edward, back to me, then back to him, "Did she just say-" his mouth was hanging open and he raised his hand and gestured to all three of us, "did she just…" he shut his mouth for a second.

Edward just nodded, sighed, and looked at the ground. "Bella," he was going to object, "We can't even stand the smell of each other. Do you really think we could be in the same room with each other doing _that_ with you and not kill one another?"

"You don't have to breathe." I pointed out the obvious with a shrug. Jacob smirked, holding back a booming laughter. I glanced up at each of them. Seeing the smile on my face Jacob and I started laughing together. Edward looked even more upset.

"You always say you're afraid you're going to hurt me, I figured with both of you – you'd sort of keep each other 'in check' and would be paying more attention to me than fighting with one another," I said to Edward with my head down again. "I knew it wasn't going to work but I wanted to ask."

Edward's voice of reason spoke again, "It's not technically a human experience – I mean, the two guys you pick are mortal enemies – a werewolf and a vampire. And it probably won't be very, _comfortable_ with such contrasting body temperatures."

"At least I'm warm," Jacob muttered, "and alive. I wouldn't expect her fantasy to be necrophilia either."

I blushed scarlet for the first time and looked sheepishly at Edward. "I was looking forward to the two extreme temperatures actually," I smirked and looked at Jacob.

I was still standing directly over the border, half my body next to Jacob's and half next to Edward. They had gotten closer than before when I had started talking and now they were looking at each other. Jacob was grinning, Edward was blinking curiosity, the look of terror having faded.

They stayed quiet for a long time, Edward would nod or shake his head no, every so often, and Jacob would nod back.

"Okay, Bella's feeling left out down here," I said looking up at Jacob's 6'4" frame then to Edward, who was about 5'10", "I hope that doesn't happen later." I hinted. They both looked at me and chuckled.

"No, Bella, that definitely won't be happening later," Edward said. He was smiling and I looked at Jacob, he was smiling as well.

"Well?" I said with exaggeration, "are we going to do this or what?" I grinned up at Edward and he nodded slightly. "Really?" My eyes went wide. _Oh my god, what did I just get myself into?_

"So where did you want to do this?" Jacob whispered into my ear as Edward wrapped his arm around my waist slowly pulling me farther from Jacob.

"I don't know," I whispered back, as Jacob grabbed my arm and tugged gently towards him, "just don't rip me in half, okay?" Edward grimaced at little at my joke; Jacob just tugged again at my arm.

"The beach?" Jacob asked.

"I'm not allowed on the reservation, Jacob," Edward noted.

"Not at my house, Charlie could come home… and I don't think my tiny bed could handle it." I said shyly.

"I don't want to do it in a house full of vampires," Jacob sounded a little worried.

"But he's got the biggest bed," I argued.

Edward just smiled, "we don't have to have a bed, Bella."

I eyed him suspiciously, "…not the meadow."

Jacob smiled a little, and Edward nodded. "Not the meadow, somewhere closer," Edward looked at me and let my waist go a little, "who do you want to carry you? I'm faster."

"I don't make you sick."

I thought about it, if Edward carried me, Jacob wouldn't be able to keep up and Edward might try to talk me out of this – or start without him. If Jacob carried me, Edward would have to stay with us, though it might take a bit longer.

"Jacob," I said with a slight sigh. Edward's eyes darkened a little but he didn't say anything. He kissed me on the lips softly, and breathed into my face, causing me to swoon. Jacob swung me into his arms – one arm cradling the back of my knees the other behind my shoulders. I rested my head on his chest as he started moving into the forest beside my truck. We moved swiftly into the trees and I gazed around with half-closed lids. Jacob was fast but it was nothing like the nauseating speed that Edward would run. I breathed in deeply; Jacob's scent was just as intoxicating as Edward's but different – woodsy and fresh rain. Jacob's scent wasn't intended to draw prey though, it was just that he smelled good anyway – for always phasing into a wolf, and being outdoors, he always smelled clean.

We finally slowed and Jacob sat down Indian style and put me down straddling his lap. I could feel Jacob's heat through my jeans. Then he kissed me. A full French kiss, something I couldn't share with Edward and Jacob's kisses didn't make me lose my breath like Edward's, so they lasted for a while. As Jacob kissed me, I felt Edward behind me, his hands gently moving my hair to the left side of my head while he placed gentle, feather-light kisses on my neck and the bare skin of my shoulder.

Jacob's hands were behind my back, moving tenderly from my waist to my sides and back. Edward's hands were caressing my breasts through my shirt, almost pulling me away from Jacob. I shivered as Edward blew his cold breath along my neck. Jacob broke the kiss finally and I leaned back into Edward's chest completely, I tilted my head towards him and he kissed me. Jacob's hands slid under my shirt slowly, teasing the flesh not covered by my bra – his hands were so hot. I breathed in Edward's intoxicating scent as he kissed me, and I had to break the kiss to breathe. As I gasped for air, Edward's hands slid under my shirt as well, holding me up – Jacob was pulling my shirt over my head. Before I leaned into Jacob again, Edward had unclasped my bra and pulled it off my shoulders. I was topless between the two men I loved.

My hand went in my jeans and I rubbed my clit with my fingers. Jacob glanced up at Edward, in an "I told you so" glance, kissed me again, more teasingly, and pushed my shoulders against Edward. I slouched against his cold chest still in his shirt, and he pulled me back slightly, so I was half lying between them. Jacob kissed and licked his way down my neck, collarbone, and to my breasts. His hand was massaging one and his tongue and mouth were caressing the other. Edward growled slightly, and Jacob looked up at him, "not so rough, she'll bruise," he cautioned. Jacob's hand didn't press so hard, but it still felt wonderful. Edward then whispered into my ear, "You can make some noise, Bella; no one will hear you but us."

His hands snaked around my waist and up to the breast that Jacob's hand was on just a moment before. I gasped at the instant temperature change. Jacob rid himself of his shirt and my hands moved to touch his chest. I felt Jacob smile against my skin then, and he started to unbutton my jeans.

Edward's hands both started massaging my breasts, then, as Jacob's traced along the top of my jeans. Suddenly, Edward picked me up from the waist unfolding my legs on either side of Jacob. Jacob's hands pulled down my jeans and panties. Once Jacob removed the last of my clothes, the boys laid me back on the squishy grass. I had my knees up, and my feet on the ground, which gave me a little leverage to rock my hips towards Jacob. I looked up and Edward had his shirt off; I reached up to touch him and he smiled at me.

Jacob was kneeling between my legs and he started to kiss his way down my chest, stomach, and thighs. Edward leaned down and kissed me on the lips as Jacob blew hot air over my slick core. I moaned into Edward's mouth then and Jacob took that as approval to continue. He slowly licked all the way up to my clit and I shivered at the new experience. I had touched myself before but this was completely new; I was a little nervous.

I moaned at the feeling of Jacob's tongue swirling around my clit and dipping in to taste my juices, as Edward's tongue gently flicked my nipple, and his hand caressed the other breast tenderly. I felt the familiar tightening in my lower stomach, warning me of what was coming. I felt Jacob slide a finger into me and do the "come-hither" motion that got my g-spot. My hips rocked into his hand and I moaned. Jaked groaned too. Whatever he was thinking caused Edward to moan as well. Jacob's tongue was still flicking my clit as he slid a second finger into me, continuously hitting the spot that caused my muscles to tighten.

Jacob must have gotten Edward's attention because Edward stopped at my breasts and moved further between my legs. My eyes were half closed as I continued to rock into Jake's hand, but I felt Jacob move a little away from me. He didn't stop his fingers, though. Suddenly my eyes shot open and I gasped for air, moaning as I felt ice on my clit, I glanced down and Edward looked back up to me, a smile on his lips as his tongue circled my clit and flicked it again.

Edward rubbed his tongue over my clit, not flicking this time, but dragging it, which felt like he was holding an ice cube to my most sensitive spot. "Oh god, oh god, oh god," the words fell from my mouth. My body convulsed as my walls clenched on Jacob's fingers. My hips thrust upwards towards them both as I gasped for air, and they continued sweetly torturing me as I calmed, never ceasing throughout my orgasm. I opened my eyes as I felt Jacob's fingers leaving me and I saw Edward kneeling beside me completely naked.

My knees automatically leaned inward, effectively blocking Edward from his goal. He looked at my face, and asked in that velvet voice of his, "Do you want us to stop?" I shook my head and spread my legs wider than earlier inviting him to take me.

I blushed, "it just looks… too big." I felt mortified that I had said it aloud but the boys just chuckled softly. I then noticed that Jacob was on my right, lying on his side also completely naked.

He kissed my neck and whispered in my ear in a low husky voice that relaxed me a little, "Bells, your body was made for this." I nodded and blushed again, still a little worried.

"Relax, love," Edward said as he leaned forward and kissed me gently on the lips, his breath made me relax more than anything did, and he smiled then. I felt the head of his cold shaft at my entrance and right after I exhaled, he started to slide in ever so slowly. I winced and he stopped. My right hand was holding Jacob's hand very tightly, my left was pressing into the ground. Edward had his right hand on the ground beside me holding himself propped up, while his left hand was on my thigh.

"It just stings a little," I lied, it burned quite a bit actually, I'm not sure if the cold from Edward was helping or making it worse. Once my breath calmed again Edward started to slide in again still as slow as ever. I bit my lip; I didn't want to say what I was thinking, _oh my god, how much more is there!_ Nevertheless, I kept breathing shallowly until I felt the cold of his hips pressed into the back of my thighs. I took a deep breath when I realized he was completely in me. He stayed very still, letting me adjust. He felt huge.

Edward started to move then, he'd pull out slowly and then slide back in smoothly. The pain had subsided almost completely and I closed my eyes and just listened to my body. The friction Edward was creating felt really good and I started rocking my hips into his as he'd come back into me. I looked up at him; his eyes were closed as he moved a look of bliss on his face. I bit my lip again and moaned, wondering if I could get him to 'make noise' like he told me to do. It worked and Edward moaned and moved a little bit faster into me.

Jacob moaned beside me, his hand on his own throbbing shaft. I reached down with my hand and tried to touch him. He opened his eyes and stopped his hand, looking at me. I looked back into his eyes as he kissed me. Jake brought my hand down to him, and I wrapped it around him. He felt like he was scalding, but I didn't back away. His hand wrapped over mind and squeezed, telling me to hold him tighter, and then he started moving our hands up and down his shaft again. We moved at the same rhythm that Edward was thrusting into me, faster than when he first started, but still a lazy sensual beat.

My left hand snaked down and started rubbing my clit again and Edward watched me, smiling. He leaned over me and kissed my forehead, then my cheeks, then my lips, jaw, neck, and collarbone. With him leaning over, his pelvis put pressure on my hand, which put pressure on my clit. It felt amazing but he was going too slowly for me. I whimpered a little and moaned, bucking my hips faster into his. He got the hint and sped up a little, which made him move harder into me.

I moaned again, this time it mixed with incoherent words, I was getting close to reaching my climax again. Edward half opened his lids to look at me, and I gasped again. Edward's eyes weren't the beautiful topaz they had been earlier; they were black. Edward must have realized the look of fear in my eyes, and he shivered. _Maybe he was close to orgasm too_ , I wondered.

"Jacob," Edward breathed his name as he slowed his pace and leaned back up. He looked torn as if he didn't want to stop, but he knew he should. Almost as if he was dizzy, his eyes rolled slightly, his head tilted back and he licked his lips. Edward gasped and pulled out of me completely. The absence was abrupt and I whimpered and reached out for him. He shook his head and moved away from me a little. I was confused.

Jacob took a single glance at him and sat up abruptly, pulling my hand away from his throbbing member. He was quickly between my legs and slid into me without hesitation. I gasped at the temperature difference and moaned quite loudly. He was bigger - very much so, in both width and length. It didn't hurt at all. I thought about Edward, _what was wrong with him?_ Jacob noticed the confused look on my face, and leaned over me, kissing me, and then whispered in my ear, "His, umm, jizz might be venomous."

Jacob started to rock into me, a lot harder than Edward had and I moaned again. The approaching climax started building again, this time faster than before. Unlike Edward, Jacob's body temperature didn't feel so drastic like this. He stayed down, his lips kissing my neck and shoulder, his hot body rubbing along mine. I closed my eyes again and surrendered to the amazing feelings that were pulsing through my body. I wrapped my legs around Jake's waist, which caused him to go deeper into me, we both moaned.

Then I felt the throbbing start, my body shook with my orgasm, and I probably moaned the loudest at that moment. I heard Jacob groan as he continued to thrust into me, and I heard Edward from somewhere behind us, a sound came from him which was animalistic but full of anguish at the same time.

My breathing was starting to slow again and my body felt over sensitized. Jake's continued thrusting still felt amazing but was getting to be too much, for both of us I think. He started to moan with each inward push, and his eyes shut tightly. Edward was beside us on my left so quickly I didn't even realize he was there until he said sternly, "Jacob!"

Jake whimpered, and gasped for breath, but pulled out of me quickly and pumped his throbbing shaft with his hand a few times. I whimpered at losing the feeling of him but then I felt his hot seed spew out on to my stomach.

Edward laid down on my left as Jake collapsed beside me on the right. All three of us panting, trying to catch our breath. I snuggled between the two – facing Edward – and closed my eyes, feeling extremely relaxed and sleepy. Jacob laid his hand over my waist and spooned me. Edward was on his side with his arm bent under our heads as a pillow, our foreheads touching as he kissed me gently on the lips. I don't know how long we laid there; I think Jake and I fell asleep.

I remember being carried somewhere but then drifted off once more. I woke up in my bed at home, dressed in my pajamas with Edward spooning me, the morning light shining in the window. I blinked a few times and stretched.

"Good morning, love," Edward's velvet voice purred to me.

"It is now," I whispered. "How'd we get back here?" I asked.

"Jacob and you slept for a bit, then we dressed you and I carried you back to the truck. Drove you home, gave you a small bath, and brought you to bed. Charlie came home late and didn't think anything of you already being in bed."

"Are you mad at me?" I asked, biting my lip.

He looked into my eyes, his eyebrows knitted together in slight confusion, "why would I be angry with you? You came up with an idea that allowed me to experience that with you, and it was wonderful."

I smiled, but then asked, "Is Jake mad at me?"

Edward's smile caught me off guard when I said Jake's name. "Not at all," he paused, " he's scared you're going to be upset about this later though."

"I'm not," I said quickly. I looked back into his eyes, "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella. More than anything." Then he kissed me.


End file.
